infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jim Logan/The Next InFAMOUS- What needs to happen.
So with 2015 being akin to 2014 in terms of gaming, one big meh, the top three titles The Witcher 3, Arkham Knight, and Metal Gear Solid V getting mostly mixed reception from the fans, Knight and MGSV put more focus on game play and good graphics over story, Witcher 3 put more focus on it's story, we're getting a clearer picture of what people really want from the 8th generation of gaming. People are sick of the SUPER UP CLOSE FACIAL SHOTS DURING CUTSCENES. People are tired of the insulting DLC packs where developers lob off pieces of the story just to put it into DLC up to a day or a month later. (Looking at you Assassin's Creed). With Second Son, it was obvious that Nate Fox wanted to make a comic book movie, unlike the original two games tried to be playable comic books. That was the first mistake. The second mistake was trying to replace Cole as the main protagonist. The third mistake was having Troy Baker voice Delsin, don't get me wrong, love the guy, great actor, but he's in EVERYTHING. He is in every major game since January 2013 and it's just pathetic how he uses the same voice for the three roles he plays. 1.) Whiney kid(Delsin, Vincent from Catherine, Red Hood) 2.)Grizzled war veteran (Booker DeWitt, Revolver Ocelot, Erron Black) 3.)Old jackass who knows everything (Joel, Revolver Ocelot). The fourth mistake was, well Second Son was obviously rushed in to be a launch title for the PS4, if the game had another six months - a year in development to get a more well-written story. What they need to do in the sequel. #Ditch the Lockdown plot thread, it was perfect in the original, it was okay in the sequel, but after a while the city didn't even seem like it was in lockdown, in Second Son the city never felt like it was in lockdown, just saying it is and having a few extra cameras doesn't equal what you're saying. #More antagonists, ever since the first game, the number of antagonists have been dropping, the first game we had Kessler, Sasha, and Alden Tate. The second game we had Bertrand and the Beast, and Second Son we had...Augustine. Now don't get me wrong, Augustine was a well-written villain, more like an anti-hero if you really dig. We just need more antagonists in the sequel, (and more well-written vllains at that). #Aside from Cole coming back, having someone like Zeke return in the sequel to make it feel more connected to the original titles. Second Son hardly felt connected to the original games, a few nods to Cole, and mentioning the Beast doesn't count. #Actually diverse different feeling powers. Second Son's arsenel all felt the same, just different colored and what level you can spam attacks. Now I know there's only so many elements you can do in a game, but something different would be nice. #Something I'd personally like to see is switchable protagonists similar to what was seen in Grand Theft Auto V. Now I know they'd have to write more ''Karma storylines, but they could do something akin to ''First Light where Karma only affects the central character, or perhaps they have it to where the central character affects the karma of the secondary playable character. Or maybe the secondary protagonist can only make minor karma choices like saving citizens/healing them or something along those lines. #Finally, the Karma Paths. Either put some actual effort into writing them, make some incentives to be an asshole, like "if you chose Evil Karma, less enemies will appear) or ditch the Karma system altogther. Second Son, there was absolutely no reason to choose Evil Karma aside from avenging Reggie's death with Hank. Give me a reason to want to be evil, and maybe I'll care. Category:Blog posts